


No Abduction Policy (Frank Zhang x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Percy Jackson Reader Inserts [35]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, References to Aztec Religion & Lore, References to Supernatural (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: You run a secret demi-god institution that doesn't want to be secret anymore, and you believe Frank can help you. One problem, someone doesn't understand what 'no abduction' means.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of AU, in the sense that this never happened in the books. Basically it the good old 'good guy falls in love with the bad guy and vice versa' trope. The reader is apart of a group of rouge demigods of various parentage that has banded together to rebel against the gods (kind of like Luke, but they aren't summoning titans or trying to kill the gods). FYI, I came up with as I was listening to Emperor's New Clothes. I imagine the reader as a bit eccentric in this so.... (Both Frank and reader are 18)

        You were unashamedly dancing around the room where the meetings were held (jokingly called the Throne Room). You noticed the door to the room open, but you just continued to sing along and dance. As the song ended you stopped dancing and grinned at the two people who entered the room. Your grin, however, soon dropped as you noticed the situation in front of you. Standing closest to the door was a redhead girl in her teens. She had a sheepish grin on her face. Standing just in front of her was a tall, buff, Asian man who was looking about the room in confusion. His hands were behind his back, tied together by a length of rope.

        You sighed as you motioned for the girl, Alyssa, to bring the man forwards. As they approached you, you scolded her, "I thought I'd made it clear, we have a no abduction policy."

        Alyssa shrugged and waved you off by saying, "He wasn't cooperating. What did you expect me to do?"

        You blinked in confusion for a second before you retorted, "Not abduct him?"

        Alyssa sighed as she untied the man's hands. He rubbed his freed wrist for a moment before looking at you. You had taken to leaning against the oval-shaped table. When you noticed his gaze on you, you smiled at him. He seemed taken aback as you gestured for him to take a seat. He cautiously sat down in the seat closest to him. You took a seat in the chair at the head of the table. Leaning back in the chair you observed the man, and when you deemed him safe enough you waved at Alyssa, letting her know she was free to go. She uttered a goodbye as she left, but you never took your gaze off the man who was in front of you. It was silent for a moment as the man fidgeted under your stare. You broke the silence and asked, "So, what's your name?"

        "W-what?" he sputtered, surprised by the sudden question.        

        "Your name. What is it? Unless you want me to call you buff Asian dude?"

        "It's just, shouldn' t you know my name? I mean, you didn't kidnap me," he said, trying to defend himself.

        You shrug, unfazed by the question, "To be fair, you weren't  _supposed_ to be kidnapped."

        He stared at you for a moment in disbelief, before sighing and telling you his name, "Frank."

        You brighten up, a large smile returning to your face as you introduced yourself, "Well hello Frank! I'm (Y/N)." 

        Frank didn't answer, stunned by your sudden change in attitude. One minute you were gravely serious, the next you were happy. It was going to give him whiplash. You clapped your hands, startling him out of his thoughts. You still had a bright smile on your face. Frank tried to politely return it, but he was confident it turned out to be more of a grimace than a smile.

        "So," you started, leaning forward in your seat, "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here right now." Frank nodded uncertainly, not sure as to where this conversation was going. Your grin widened as you continued. "Well you see, a little bird told me that one of the 'Saviors of Olympus' was, hm, let's say 'mixed'."

        "Mixed?" Frank asked, tilting his head to the side. You resisted the urge to awe. He was really cute.

        "Mixed, blended, amalgamated, hybridized, whatever," you said in conformation, a bit annoyed he wasn't understanding you. "You have a mixed heritage. Roman and Greek."

        Frank slowly nodded in understanding before he asked, "So why does that matter to you?"

        Your grin dropped as you stood up from your chair. You moved next to Frank and sat in the seat next to him as you began to explain, "Society has a funny way of ostracizing people who don't fit in, and that isn't limited to mortals. I mean, there is a camp for Greeks and for Romans and only recently did the groups discover each other! So what about the people who don't fit into the 'Greek or Roman' norm?"

        Frank was silent as you paused, both from shock and from bashfulness seeing as you had gotten very close to him during your rant. When he didn't answer your question you scoffed. You stood up and began to pace. "I had once gone to camp, but I was horrified at the blatant ignorance of people who weren't solely (Greek/Roman). And then, one summer I was visiting home, and you know what happened? I meet Alyssa."

        Frank frowned and asked, "The girl who kidnapped me? What does she have to do with this?"

        You moved closer to Frank and settled your hands on the table as you glared at him, "I meet Alyssa three years ago, right after the Titan War. She was 13 and unprotected from all things that wanted to kill her. And you know why?"

        This time you paused, waiting for Frank to answer your question. He realized this and struggled for an answer for a moment before he realized what you wanted to hear, "She wasn't Greek. Or Roman."

        You nodded solemnly as you sat down again. You were no longer angry and Frank felt himself relax at this. Now you looked sad, tired. You continued in a low voice, "Her father is Thor."

        Frank sat up straighter. Of course, there were Norse gods. Just wonderful. But then Frank thought about what you said. If what you said was true, then Alyssa had no protection from whatever Norse monsters there was. Suddenly Frank realized where you were coming from.

        Seeing the realization in Frank's face you smiled bitterly. "So, you finally get it. Anyways, at 15 years old I ran away from the only safe space I've ever know. I meet more kids. More outcasts. I started a safe space for anyone who wasn't accepted, anyone who was different. And we've watched the wars you have been through and we've waited. Waited for the perfect moment to be known. We want the gods, all of them, to see what they've done; abandoned over 100 kids. Left them to fight for themselves."

        Frank was shocked. At such a young age you had created a sanctuary, for over  _100_ kids. He found it hard to believe, but as he looked at your face, at the bags under your eyes, the worry lines that were beginning to form, and the way you barely slumped into your seat he realized. You had grown up too fast because of other people's ignorance.

        "I still don't understand why I'm here," Frank said breaking the silence. At this, you straighten your back and put your smile back on your face. You opened your mouth to answer, but the door to the room opened. In ran a young boy, about five years old. He had dark brown hair and tanned skin. He ran over to you and hugged your leg. Behind him was a worried Alyssa. You smiled at her and told her it was fine, lifting the boy onto your lap. He hugged you tightly as Alyssa closed the door.

        "Hi Sami, what's up?" you asked the little boy as he cuddled closer to you. He mumbled something into your shirt and you laughed a bit. "Sami baby, I can't understand you."

        Sami lifted his head up, noticed Frank, and buried his head into your short again. You sighed, smile still present as you began to comb your fingers through his thick hair. Frank raised an eyebrow at you.

        "Frank, this is Sami, son of Mixcoatl. An Aztec. Sami, this is Frank, a, um, a friend of mine," you introduced. Sami left go of your shirt with one hand and waved shyly at Frank. Frank waved back. Hugging Sami closer, you finally answered Frank, "We need someone trusted, but also like us. Someone who understands. We need you to help us show the gods who we are."


	2. Part 2

        Stressed is one way to describe what you're feeling right now. Fucking pissed is also another good option. Somehow Frank had escaped  _which is why we don't kidnap people, Alyssa, so they can't 'escape'._  Whatever. Anyways, you were pacing your bedroom, one moment away from pulling your hair out when there was a knock on the door. You sighed and took a seat at your desk and hoped you looked put together enough as you said, "Come in!"

        The door opened and a sheepish looking red-head poked her head in. You raised an eyebrow at her guilty look and motioned for her to say something. "Well," she started, refusing to make eye contact, "Frank's back. With some friends."

        You abruptly stood up and raced to the door. Alyssa flinched backward, not completely understanding of your reaction. You couldn't help it, Frank was your on hope  ~~and he was very hot~~. So, you marched out the door and to the 'Throne Room'. But you stopped short remembering Alyssa's facial expression. You turned and put your hands on your hips as you asked, "And did Frank and his friends come willingly?"

        Alyssa smiled and shrugged and you groaned. Seeing your displeased expression Alyssa panicked and ran to you, trying to explain. "I saw how upset you were Frank left, so I went and got him again. And this time his friends were there so I panicked and brought them too."

        You nodded slowly as you began to walk again, this time Alyssa following you hopefully. You gathered your thoughts as you spoke, "Who went with you?"

        "Um," Alyssa hesitated for a moment, "Jack, Mary, Sam, Jo, and Dean. Why?"

        "When I'm done, we're all having a meeting about what a 'no abduction policy' is," you said as you reached the doors to the 'Throne Room'. You heard Alyssa mumble, "That's fair." You nodded in confirmation as you sighed and put a smile on your face. You did have a reputation to keep after all.

        You pushed open the doors and the quiet chatter that previously existed disappeared. You scanned the room. Besides Frank, there were four other people: a boy with black hair and green-blue eyes, a girl with choppy brown hair and eyes that couldn't decide on a color, another boy, blond this time with blue eyes, and a blonde girl with gray eyes that looked ready to murder you. Fun. You waltzed into the room and nodded to Alyssa who shut the doors. Walking over to the table, you smiled at Frank. "We must stop meeting like this, Frank."

        "Stop kidnapping me then, (Y/N)," Frank deadpanned. His friends looked at him in surprise. You suppose he didn't tell them he knew where he was.

        You shrugged and took the seat at the end of the table, "That's fair. If it makes you feel any better, I'm having a talk with my group later. Apparently, the whole 'no abduction' thing needs to be explained."

        The blonde girl scoffed and you directed your focus on her. You smiled at her and her glare intensified, but you refused to back down. Keeping your smile you said, "I'm afraid we haven't been introduced. I'm (Y/N). You are?"

        She refused to say anything so you looked to Frank, hoping he realized you didn't want to be the bad guy in this situation. Somehow, he noticed and sighed, "That's Annabeth. The raven-haired guy is Percy. Next to him is Jason and Piper."

        The teens all looked at Frank in shock and you held back a laugh. Why was it so hard to believe you weren't evil? You stood up and clapped your hands, surprising the demi-gods in the room. "Now I'm sure you are all very confused as to why you're here. Well, the answer is simple, you weren't supposed to be. In all honesty, I just needed Frank, but I guess I can make due."

        "Why do you want Frank?" The brunette, Piper, asked. She looked concerned and your smile turned sincere.

        "I don't think I have the time or emotional energy to explain right now, sorry," you apologized. They all looked confused, but Frank just looked sad. "It's getting late, I'll have someone prepare you guys a dorm room for the night. While you wait I'm sure Frank can explain."

        The room was silent as you turned to leave, but you were stopped by Frank calling after you, "(Y/N)! Can we talk later?"

        You turned your head to smile and nod at him. You left the room and as the doors closed you heard Frank's friend bombard him with questions. Alyssa was still outside the door and you smiled at her, telling her you weren't mad. He shoulders dropped with relief as she informed you she had already sent someone to get a room ready.

        "Thank you," you said as you walked to your room. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to face plant into my bed."

 _~Time Skip_ ~

        It was the next day, just before lunch and you hadn't talked to the staying demi-gods at all. Not on purpose of course, but as it turns out, leading a bunch of teens and young adults is hard. Very hard. But you had finally found a moment of peace and decided to have the talk with Frank. So, with Sam in your arms (he wanted to meet the guests, but was too shy to go alone) you walked over to the dorm where they were staying. You knocked on the door and waited a silent moment before the door slowly opened. You couldn't tell who opened the door but when they saw you the door opened fully. You walked in and set Sami down. He clung to your leg as you smiled at the demi-gods.

        "It's good you see you all. I hope everything is going well?" You asked as you looked around. Your question was meet with conflicted faces, stuck between wanting to hate you and (what you hoped was) understanding for your reasons.

        Eventually, Frank answered, "Um, yeah. The people here are nice, and Alyssa came and apologized."

        You nodded in satisfaction and nudged Sami forwards, "Guys, this is Sami, son of Mixcoatl. He wanted to say hi."

        Sami was shy and always had been. So it took him a moment to gain the courage to lift his hand up and squeak, "Hi," before promptly hiding behind your legs. You chuckled a bit and ruffled his hair.

        "Sami baby, you have to look at them so they can say hi back," you told him. He peaked his head around your legs and the other teens waved at him. He blushed, but before he could hide away again Percy spoke.

        "Sami right? My name's Percy. Wanna see a cool trick?" he asked and Sami nodded. Percy grabbed the water bottle next to him and dumped out the water. But instead of it splashing on the floor it rose into the air and transformed into a dolphin. 

 _Huh, that's cool,_ you thought as Sami gasped and ran excitedly over to Percy, begging him to make a lion. Percy complied and you chuckled and called out, "Sami, I'm going to talk to Frank for a little, will you be fine by yourself?" 

        Sami nodded and waved at you, not even turning around to look at you, too enraptured with the lion Percy had made. You smiled and waved for Frank to follow you as you walked out of the room. Right before you left you noticed Annabeth. For once she wasn't glaring at you, and you had to hide a smile.

        Once you were in the hallway you led Frank to your room. Normally you would have meetings in the Throne Room, but you figured you could make an exception this once (and if something more than PG happened, well, the chances of someone barging in were less). You opened the door to your room and motioned Frank in. Once in your room, you sat on your bed. Frank stood awkwardly by the door just looking around, a small blush on his face.

        "What, never been in someone else's room before?" you asked with a coy smile. This seemed to startle Frank out of his thoughts as he moved to sit next to you. Once he sat down you turned to face him, one leg resting on the bed. "So, why did you want to talk? I assume it wasn't because of my charming personality."

        Frank chuckled as he looked down at his hands which were fidgeting in his lap. He didn't speak for a moment, but soon enough he gathered his thoughts, "I-I, I want to help you. Kidnapping aside."

        You playfully groaned, "You're never letting that go are you?"

        He smiled at you, a blinding white smile so disarming you had to blink stars away. Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration, but you get the point. He's cute and has a nice smile. "Nope."

        You smiled happily, "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

        "Well, it's the least I could do," Frank said with a blush.

        "Is there anything I could do in return?" you asked, knowing what he just offered was not going to be easy.

        "Ah, w-well, um," Frank stuttered as his small blush took over his entire face. You blushed a bit yourself as you steeled yourself, knowing what you were about to offer was risky.

        "How about a, um, a date?" you offered looking away, unable to keep your relaxed and confident pose. You heard Frank stutter some more, even choke on his breath at one point. He managed to calm down and the room went silent. You bit your lip, waiting for his answer.

        "Yes," was his reply, so quiet you almost missed it. But you didn't. You perked up and hugged Frank. After a beat, he hugged back. The hug continued into awkward territory so you quickly pulled away, both of you beat red.

        You stood up, bounced a bit, and clapped, "Amazing, I'll come by your room around 6:30! There's this nice restaurant in the nearby town I think you would like!"

        Not waiting for a reply you bounced out the room, shutting the door behind you. You couldn't stop smiling as you leaned against the door. But, when the glow of happiness faded you opened the door, seeing Frank looking confused, yet happy.

        "This is my room," you said awkwardly as Frank realized what you did. He stood up stammering his 'thank you's' and 'see you later's'. He brushed by you as he left and you caught his wrist. You leaned up and kissed him on he cheek whispering, "See you at 6:30."

        "Ah, yeah, s-see you," he confirmed and began to walk down the hallway. Right before he turned the corner he turned around and waved at you shyly, smiling when you waved back. When he was out of sight you closed your door and leaned against it with a sigh.

        This was going to be good.


End file.
